Non-specific ligation methods have been traditionally used to chemically modify immunoglobulins. Site-specific ligation of compounds (detectable labels, toxins, or ligands) to antibodies has become increasingly important in the fields of therapeutic antibody-drug conjugates and bispecific antibodies.